1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for enhancing heat dissipating effectiveness of a computer, and particularly to a fan duct used in a computer which induces an air flow generated by an electrical fan to simultaneously flow through multiple heat-generating components in the computer for enhancing the cooling effectiveness thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Due to the increase in the operating speed of a computer, the consumed power of some computer components (usually a CPU, a hard disc drive and some power chips) increases accordingly, resulting in an increased temperature thereof. Should the heat of these components not be effectively and timely dissipated, a malfunction or instability of operation of the computer will result.
Conventionally, an air flow generated by a power supply fan of the computer is utilized to remove the heat generated by the heat-generating components therefrom. However, due to the compact design of many current computers resulting in an increasing number of components being accommodated in an increasingly limited space, the air flow generated by the power supply fan may be hindered by some electronic devices (particularly electronic cards) in the computer from effectively flowing through one or more of the heat-generating components. Thus, an over-heating problem exists in many recently developed computers having a compact design, such as the MICRO ATX computer.
To solve this problem, an additional fan has been proposed for being serially connected with the power supply fan thereby increasing the air flow through the heat-generating components. However, the two serially arranged fans will cause an acoustic problem during operation. Furthermore, more power is consumed when driving two electrical fans. Thus, addressing the over-heating problem by providing an additional fan serially connected with the power supply fan is not advantageous.
The present invention proposes a device to be mounted in a computer which can direct an air flow generated by a power supply fan to simultaneously flow through two or more heat-generating components to remove heat therefrom thereby enhancing the cooling effectiveness of the computer without the use of an additional fan.